Adventurous
by TripTuckerTheThird
Summary: Arizona G!P Both Callie and Arizona try something new
1. Chapter 1

It started when Callie had told her that she wanted to try something.

Something sexual.

Which wasn't out of the ordinary, Arizona was a chick with a dick after all, something out of the ordinary was their forte.

And trying something sexual was also the usual for them.

Because they started with sex. Before names were shared, before their lives and their secrets were shared, they met at a bar while they were dancing, and Callie grinded her ass into her quickly hardening cock and full of surprise brown eyes met quickly darkening blue and they were in a bed short minutes later, plump red lips wrapped around her dick - and really, Arizona was embarrassed, but 47 seconds after the first touch and she was coming into a strangers mouth.

And then they exchanged names, a whispered conversation that happened while she recovered as she flipped Callie and then was proud that it took her only 53 seconds to make her come with her mouth.

It wasn't a competition, but it was a record neither of them had broken in the more than two years and dating and engagement and wedding since that night, but that doesn't mean they hadn't tried.

So really, Arizona didn't find herself in what they, for some reason, called 'their store' the range of DVD's (and when did they start making porn on bluray!) and flashlights and clone-a-willy's and cock rings and strap-on's and double ended dildos and butt plugs and nipple clamps and vibrators and… it was where they bought all of their toys and she was here because Callie had sucked her dick dry before she asked her name and then hundreds of days later said she wanted to try something and here she was looking at dildos.

They'd got their strap-on here. Well… Callie's strap-on, sorry, cock. Callie's cock. A modest seven inch, thick and veiny, life-like silicone cock that sometimes caused Arizona's eyes to roll when she thought of it. The thought of it right now was causing her dick to stir in her pants, her half chub making even the loosest of her jeans feel a little constricting because her ass was on fire with nostalgia as it remembered the dozens of time's Callie had been in her, fucking and fucking and fucking until neither of them could take any more, and then just kept on fucking. Especially remembering that one time that Callie came before she did, grinding her hips and clit and moaning her name before she regrouped and fucked her ass until Arizona couldn't breathe.

And they got their nipple clamps here. Used on both of them intermittently. She was going to have to take care of herself soon, because it was no longer at a half chub, she was fully erect and it was almost painful remembering the sounds of Callie being taken from behind, the chain extension they'd fashioned themselves wrapped around her back as Arizona fisted it, rutting into her then girlfriend's sopping pussy with difficulty as she came multiple times from the cock in her and the admittedly rough tugging of the clamps on her nipples. Or the time that Callie was riding her and her grip on the chain was so fucking hard that one of the clamps jerked from her nipple with a roughness that sent Arizona over the edge so fast that her vision blackened as she came.

Yep. Definitely going to have to take care of herself.

Mostly because when Callie said "something sexual" she wasn't super specific about what she meant. And here Arizona was, rock hard and leaking precum into her pants, in awe at the abundance of possibility in the sex store. The glint in expressive brown eyes was enchanting and mesmerizing and all sort of sultry and salacious and just down right fucking dirty.

Ah.

There it was.

Dirty.

Calliope Torres, Dr. Calliope Torres actually, wife of Dr. Arizona Robbins, was dirty.

She was gorgeous with her tanned skin and her chocolate eyes and her midnight hair, and that smile, that magical megawatt smile, she took breath away like it was her god given right to do so. She was smart, so fucking smart that her mind whirrled a thousand miles a second and made connections in medicine and life and genius sudoku puzzles that swirled Arizona into a tizzy when she got to witness it. And she was breathtaking with that laugh and that smile and that smirk, and dear god that voice, especially as it tumbled over ice and drowned in whiskey and Arizona was sure she'd gotten drunk over it more than once.

And that one time she whispered _voy a chuparte la polla_ and Arizona came in 62 seconds… fucking dirty sex talk in Spanish is how she'd die, and she'd be okay with that.

But good god almighty, Jesus Mary and Joseph and all the saints, Callie Torres was fucking dirty.

A freak in the sheets.

She was definitely a lady in the streets and the OR and the ER and everywhere else…

But she was a freak.

And not that was Arizona was any different, they were such a perfect match that their freak flags flew just as fucking high and wild.

Freak.

And she knew what dirty and salacious and sultry thing she needed to satisfy her wife.

She just needed a dildo that was roughly the same size as her cock and had some sort of ergonomic handle because the physics of her sudden fantasy would take a little bit to work out.

But first.

She needed to go take care of herself before she came in her pants.

*8*

The house was quiet.

Too quiet for Callie.

Arizona should have been home by now, from her afternoon shopping excursion.

And god, the thought of Arizona perusing their sex store by herself had her wet all day. It was heavy and sticky and uncomfortable all day, but really, Callie didn't mind because she was wanting.

It was their sexaversary, two years since she'd sucked a gorgeous blonde with a gorgeous cock off in er Ed before she even knew her name, and she couldn't wait to see what the gorgeous blonde with the gorgeous cock had found for them.

A moaning was coming from the bedroom, soft and quiet, and it caused another wave of arousal to pour from her because she knew that moan.

The deep in her throat moan of Arizona as she was masturbating.

Jerking her cock with a light touch as she drew her pleasure out.

Barely touching herself with fingertips, hips and cock writhing for more. More touch, more grip, more intention.

Callie lived to watch Arizona. And she loved to watch as well, but watching Arizona stroke her length, that glorious eight and three quarter inch length, her small hand barely able to encircle its girth, making it look larger and more menacing and huger than it had any right to be… she lived for it.

And the door was open. So she could watch.

Arizona was on their bed, her right hand holding one of Callie's sleep shirts tightly to her face, her knees slightly raised and her pants just barely off her hips and her own shirt tucked up underneath her breasts as her left hand trailed up and down her cock.

Her gorgeous cock. The head was red and swollen, a trail of precum barely dripping out of the slit, and even from the doorway Callie could see that it was pulsing a little.

She couldn't watch any longer.

Slipping between Arizona's spread legs, her wife startling a bit as she slapped a pale hand away from the throbbing cock, Callie took over, her touch not as gentle.

"Hi," she whispered, bending forward to lick the precum from dripping off, moaning at the salty and bitter taste on her tongue.

"Hi," Arizona grunted back, her hips jumping slightly, the shirt dropping from her face.

"Tell me about the store." What she wanted to say as she worked her wife's cock was 'why haven't you come yet' or 'why are you so hard' or maybe even 'fuck my mouth' but out of the corner of her eye she could see the black paper bag from their favourite store, so Callie knew that bag was the cause of this.

Not that she minded.

Because she loved Arizona's cock.

Especially when it was rock hard in her. Anywhere in her. Her mouth, her ass, her pussy, her throat…. really, just anywhere.

"I picked something," Arizona whispered, her grip on the shirt falling away and those fingers threading through her hair with a gentle tug, pulling Callie's face down and closer to her dick.

"What?" Callie wanted to know, resisting the gentle guidance, wanting Arizona to say it.

Arizona was so adept at dirty talk that sometimes when she was saying distinctly not dirty things all Callie could hear was the dirty things. But she wasn't good at asking for what she wanted with words.

She'd never once asked Callie to suck her cock with words. Always actions.

She could, and would, describe the things she wanted to do to her with words. Once whispering "I'm going to eat your pussy for so hard and for so long you're not going to remember your name" and delivered on that promise. Or "fuck you until the sun comes up" and also delivered on that promise… but never used words to so Callie to do this.

Which she found weird, considering that Callie loved sucking her cock, so really…

"It's a surprise." Was all Arizona said, the grip in her hair unrelenting and becoming more forceful, indicating to Callie that Arizona really wanted her to suck that glorious cock.

But she wanted to hear it now.

"Say it," Callie demanded. The force of her hair being lightly pulled turning her on even more, and god how was that possible?

"I'd rather show you," Arizona grunted back, the jerking of her hips becoming wilder, another drop of precum leaking out.

"Not that," Callie whispered, avoiding the physical direction of Arizona's now two fisted grip in her hair, her hands slowing on her wife's throbbing length and her own hips grinding into the mattress for a little bit of relief.

"This," she whispered again, turning slightly to just rub her lips against the cock by her face, dragging them slowly, so slowly and loving the feel of the pulsing.

"Hmm," Arizona moaned, once again trying to direct her.

But she still resisted.

"_Chupa mi polla_," Arizona moaned in terrible pronounced Spanish, causing Callie's body to squirm with a micro orgasm. "_Chúpala seca._"

And she would suck it dry.

The grip in her hair loosened just a bit as Callie reared up and opened her mouth, diving down onto Arizona's dick, both of them moaning as the length reached the back of her throat. Her gag reflex protested for just a moment, but she persisted.

Because she's learned some things in the last two years.

If she bobbed her head a few times, she could soak her wife's cock with her saliva and make it better. Could make it glisten with spit and cum as Arizona moaned above her, make her grip her hair tighter and harder, make her hips jerk harder.

She learned that once it was slick enough with her own spit, she could exhale on Arizona's next thrust up and her own bob down and her throat would open and accept, even welcome, Arizona's cock into her throat.

And so she did.

Humming as the almost nine inches was buried in her throat, her panties definitely ruined at the feel of the cock thrusting in and out of her mouth slowly, at the gentle press of her nose against a hip bone, the feel of two hot and heavy balls on her chin as Arizona fucked her mouth.

"Fuck," Arizona grunted, her fingers loosening and massaging her scalp as Callie took over the thrusting. "I'm gonna cum."

So Callie pulled back, taking a deep breath when the cock was free from her throat, eyes watering slightly, and moved back down, sucking just the head of Arizona's cock while one hand stroked her base and the other fondled her balls, the rhythmic clenching of them indicating…

"Calliope," Arizona moaned, and Callie came a little too as the first rope of hot cum coated her tongue and she just kept sucking.

**AN: TBC….**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: smiley714 and FFChik, this one's for you.**

It was a cock.

That's what Arizona chose at the store.

An eight inch, thick and girthy and veiny cock.

Arizona chose a fake dick.

And Callie couldn't figure out why.

After their little afternoon delight, where Arizona ate her out until she saw stars, they'd stayed in bed for all of fifteen minutes before they'd both realized that neither of them liked surprises and opened the little black bag.

And she was presented with a cock.

It was nice. Just a bit smaller than Arizona, but still… it was a cock.

She already had one of those.

Two, actually, if you counted the fact that she thought of Arizona's cock as her property. They were married after all, and really… Arizona agreed.

Plus she had her own… which was fun to think about… and use… and wield… and god… the idea of having two cocks was amazing.

And yet here they were, with just one dick (the one attached to Arizona), having left both fake ones at home because they had "reservations," or some other excuse for Arizona to draw out her sexual torture and not actually tell her what the new cock was for, and she was wet and wanting and practically dripping out of her pnaties as they sat side by side having date night.

They were in a jazz bar, the music was loud and smooth, wrapping them in a miasma of smoke and alcohol and sex, their thighs pressed together, bodies touching all along the plane of their connection. Her arm was wrapped around Arizona's waist, while her other hand toyed with the fingers in her lap, Arizona's body turned into hers.

And god, the way that Arizona's hand trailed through her hair, nails lightly scraping the nape of her neck and her scalp, the way her lips and tongue would pass lightly, so feather lightly over her skin, it was driving her fucking insane because she should just be able to stop and and let go and focus on the feel of having her wife in her arms and the fact that they ensure to make time to be together like this… but all she could think about was that little black bag and it's contents.

"Arizona," she choked out. Cleaning her throat twice before she finally was able to get the word out.

"Hmm," Arizona hummed in her ear, lips dragging against the shell of it and causing Callie to shiver from her toes to her fingertips.

And as Arizona's nose brushed softly along her cheek, and brushed her earlobe, Arizona's lips attached to her neck, just below her ear and sucked softly, Callie's tipped her neck to provide more access, more room for harder and keep doing that and she forgot what she was trying to say.

Minutes or forever later, the lips on her neck were gone and she was alone and bereft in the world, her eyes blinking lazily open (when had she closed them) and a sharp tug of teeth to her earlobe reminded her of what she was supposed to be asking.

"What were you saying Calliope?" She was sure that the lips of her wife on her neck was some form of sexual torture because they were once again lavishing her neck with attention and once again all semblance of anything she was thinking of trying to say flew out the window.

Because now Arizona's hand was covering her mound, over two pieces of clothing and under the table. Those fingers, talented and magical as they were, weren't moving, just resting there. There was no pressure and even as her hips squirmed a bit to get something, anything from their presence, the chase was all she was getting.

"You can't get me off here," she pleaded, practically begged, but still her hips didn't stop moving and the lips on her neck didn't stop.

She wasn't sure she believed her words.

"Hmm," that fucking hum again. "I won't until you ask me to."

God, this woman was going to kill her.

And as her wife continued to just lightly cover her demanding clit and her throbbing pussy, Callie knew that she hadn't even needed to voice her concerns with not knowing what was in the bag.

"So the new dildo," Arizona began, her lips right against Callie's ear. "Do you remember the first time I fucked your ass?"

Did she remember?

Of course she did.

Because Arizona's dick was huge. Like… big dick problems huge. And though it had been something she'd tried with other people, no one as big as Arizona had tried.

And it took a lot of patience and preparation and work to get up to that point. Smaller butt plugs to stretch and ease (heh, there was no easing) her muscles ring to open and accept Arizona. Lube, so much lube that it almost rivalled how wet she'd been during the whole thing. And the coming, the three orgasms she'd had while Arizonaworked her ass. The first from Arizona working her clit with a thumb, two fingers in her pussy slowly fucking her as two other fingers were thrust into her ass at the same pace, both of them spasaming as she came. And then she'd demanded Arizona's dick so that was nice. But the third came with a flared buttplug and Arizona's mouth and Callie felt she was ready.

Then she was flipped onto her stomach gently and Arizona continued her slow and gentle and preparation pace until Callie asked to be fucked.

And she was.

"Do you remember what you said?" Arizona asked her ear again, teeth and tongue and lips all moving against her. Her hips still seeking pressure from barely there fingers.

She did not remember what she said.

But she did remember the wild and sinful feeling of coming from only the pressure and wildfire in her ass, the way she spasmed and the feel of her clamping down on Arizona as she thrust smooth and powerful strokes, the feel of her pussy pulsating wildly searching for something to clench and grab just as her ass was.

Oh.

She did remember.

And now she knew what the second cock was for.

*8*

"I can't," Callie whispered, moaned into the humid air of the sex scented bedroom, trapped beneath Arizona on the bed and held in place by a surprisingly strong and lithe body.

Her words said she couldn't, but everything else was telling her she could. The feel of the dildo in her vagina, the way it moved slowly as she came down from her orgasm, Arizona kneeling between her legs which were propped up and over her shoulders. The way she could feel how hard Arizona was as her length, soaked in lube and her own arousal, slid through her spread ass cheeks, rubbing deliciously hard against her rosebud hole.

The fact that she hadn't said their safe word, and had instead feebly tried to say that she couldn't, even to herself, indicated that she could, in fact, go on… she just wasn't sure she was ready.

Or… well that's not technically true either.

Because she was ready.

She just wasn't sure she was… you know… ready ready…

She loved how full she felt when Arizona was in her. How she could feel her muscles stretch and protest and burn with the stretch of Arizona's cock moving in her and against her. The way her pussy felt bereft and agonizingly empty when Arizona slipped from her. And though the fake cock that was once again sliding in and out of her wasn't as large as her wife, it was still plenty big, and the stretch and pull was almost as amazing, especially as she was still pulsing with her last orgasm, her blood running circles all through her pussy and ass and her nipples and all over, and Arizona was panting above her.

She could do it. She just wasn't sure she'd handle it well.

"Do you want me to stop?" Arizona said, her forearm still rubbing erotically against the flesh of her inner thigh as she continued to work the dildo at a slow and methodical pace, her cock still pushing a tiny bit roughly through her ass cheeks and against her twitching asshole.

"No," Callie breathed, Arizona's ministrations were sparking another dose of pleasure as it coursed through her body. "God no."

"Hmm," Arizona hummed against her breast, the vibrations shooting right to her nipple and causing her pussy to clamp onto the dildo and send white hot sparks through her body.

She was going to come again.

"Fuck, Ari…" she moaned, digging her fingers into her wife's shoulders.

And just as she could feel the wave crest over her, feel the way her toes clenched and unclenched, feel the inexplicably unfamiliar tsunami of an orgasm flow out of her pussy and drag her into outer space, Arizona thrust once and it was enough to bury that long and thick and glorious cock into her ass, filling her beyond belief and causing her eyes to slam open, looking up into her wife's face as she came, a scream of nonsensical gibberish falling from her lips as her entire lower body was engulfed in indescribable sensations.

When she came down, it was to find a delectable pressure in her ass and her pussy, Arizona's arms up around her shoulders and her legs removed from their bent position and wrapped tightly around the waist above her, her hips still rolling against both of the cocks in her.

It was… it was something…

"You okay?" Arizona asked, face a mixture of tight control and compassion and concern as she looked down, blue eyes darkened to navy. And Callie knew that look, the way those eyes were shining darkly down at her… Arizona wanted to get rough.

And god fucking dammit, she loved when that happened.

"Yeah," she whispered, swallowing her dry and hoarse throat a couple times before she could find more words. "Yeah, I'm… god."

And she was fine. Callie could honestly say she'd never been better. The only movement between them were the soft rolls of her hips, barely unsheathing either cock from ass or pussy, her clit brushing sensitively against Arizona's pubic bone, and both of their ragged breathing and pants.

"I want…" Callie began, not quite sure how to say it.

"Hmm," that fucking questioning humm again, it was truly going to be the death of her.

"I'm not sure how this will work for me," Callie finally voiced, her hips still rolling against Arizona.

"Oh, do you want me to…" Arizona made to pull out, and the motion cause both cocks to start to leave her. Her pulsating and contracting muscles pushing it out of her. She tried to grip it intentionally, working her kegels to hold it in place, but the absence of pressure from Arizona's stomach allowed it to slip from her and flop almost comically sad between them as Arizona slipped from her ass.

Now she truly was empty… and god she wanted to be filled again.

"I wasn't sure how the physics of this would work," Arizona said, her voice right and tinged with regret.

But Callie ignored her. Tugging their sex pillow down, she rolled onto her stomach and lifted her hips, spreading her legs a bit, she gropped for the dildo and paused whet her wandering fingers met Arizona's. Turning to look at her wife, she smiled at the sight… confusion was being replaced with understanding and that hard look she sometimes got was filling her face and her eyes and it was all Callie could do to gulp once and sigh, she was about to get fucked.

And hard.

And the Arizona was helping, lifting her hips roughly and running fingers through her slit and gently probing her entrance, laying rough kisses that were more teeth than lips against her ass cheeks. With another rough pull up, Callie was face down and ass up in the bed, the head of the dildo pressing roughly against her clit and she wanted desperately to shift down just a little bit, to lower herself onto it, to fill herself with what she's now calling Arizona Jr, but Arizona had a hard grip on her hips that was preventing her from doing it.

And then she was screaming because Arizona bit her ass, a flare of pain and pleasure as the grip on her hips was released and pressure from Arizona's bite and face pressed her down onto, swallowing the whole shaft in one go. Thankfully it was a flared base dildo because she could feel the way her pussy was trying to drag it deeper.

And when Arizona's teeth releases her flesh, a soothing tongue barely easing the burn of fresh air she briefly wondered if Arizona had drawn blood, but that thought was out the window as she was trapped once again beneath the lithe body of her wife, Arizona hovering over her enough to feel the heat and sweat of her, but not nearly close enough to touch.

She was about to be ridden like a wild horse and broken in just the same way, and god she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Ready?" Arizona asked, teeth scraping up her ear and causing her body to tremble from the action. All Callie could do was nod and breathe in the musky scent of sex and the fresh scent of laundered sheets and she was sure that she already couldn't remember her name.

It wasn't gentle, far from it, as Arizona slammed her entire cock into her ass with one rough and violent thrust and started rutting into her ass with gusto, a sensation that was equal parts pleasure and pain as she just kept getting fucked.

Every pound of Arizona's hips and cock thrust the cock in her pussy to slide out just a bit and then back in with force as she slammed back down at a breakneck pace that was causing stars and fireworks and maybe a little bit of screams out of her at the glorious sensations assaulting her body.

Arizona's knees were digging into the underside of her ribs as she rutted almost inhumanly fast and Callie, that was her name right?, couldn't breathe and couldn't close her mouth and couldn't do anything but feel the pull and stretch and burn in her ass…

Fuck she was on fire as she came with a groan both her ass and pussy grasping desperately at the cocks in her and the feeling of being so full and stuffed with cock.

Then her vision went black as Arizona grunted and her ass was full of hot sperm and her body felt heavy and weightless all at the same time.

"Calliope, baby are you okay?" Arizona's voice came to her however long it was later, full of concern and care and a little bit of panic.

"What?" She asked, feeling empty and deficient, both of the cocks out of her body, and the feel of hot cum dripping from her ass as she laid breathing heavily on her stomach.

"You passed out baby," Arizona said, gently swiping sweat soaked hair from her face.

"I…" she could still feel the burn in both her pussy and her ass subsiding slowly and slight twitches every so often.

"Are you okay?" Arizona asked again, and Callie couldn't fathom what exactly was wrong. Passing out wasn't the greatest thing to happen, but her body was full of bliss and endorphins and maybe a little of let's go again, but then she realized that she couldn't really move her body.

"I'm good."


End file.
